


And Then He Was

by KandiSheek



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Dead Men Tell No Tales not included in the story line, F/M, Implied Character Death, M/M, Regret, alternative ending, but it's happy i promise, for old times sake, unhappy jack, unhappy will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11188656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Not even twenty years of avoiding each other could make Will Turner blind to the moods of Captain Jack Sparrow. His old friend was acting strange and Will was determined to find out why.





	And Then He Was

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this before Dead Men Tell No Tales came out, so the plot of that movie isn't included in the universe of this story. Hope you enjoy it!

The sun was still rising when the Flying Dutchman emerged from under the sea, its first crimson beams lighting up the face of a man standing alone on deck. His hands clasped the railing as he marveled at the sight of the familiar shore, anticipation burning in his veins. Only minutes left now after all this time.

“Land ho!” He heard one of his crew men shout gleefully and a wicked grin found its way onto his face. For ten long years he'd waited to hear those words again. Ten years on the sea, one day on land. That was the price for being captain of the Flying Dutchman.

As the crew started waving at their respective families (those who had one waiting for them anyway) William Turner boarded the first rowboat, starting for the shore. The familiar burn as his muscles worked to get him there faster calmed his nerves and allowed more room for cheerful thoughts. His son would be nineteen years old now, maybe married already, no doubt an honorable, upstanding man. Elizabeth wouldn't have allowed otherwise. Sweet memories of his wife brought a soft smile to Will's face as his arms started to move faster, impatience driving him. He needed to see her, to see _them._

He rushed to the harbor in muted excitement, asking for a horse to borrow for the journey to his family's residence when a sudden flash caught his eye. Not a flash of light or color. A flash of familiarity. He turned at the same time as the other man did and for a moment they just stared at each other silently, half observing, half trying to find the words to say.

“Age treated you well, William Turner,” the other man finally spoke, his trademark grin lighting up the gruff face, even more sun-burnt and scarred than Will remembered.

“Jack,” he acknowledged with a nod. “Can't say the same for you.”

The smirk didn't fade yet it seemed to dull as Jack stepped closer. “You here to see Lizzy? Last thing I heard she had a brat working at the palace. He yours?”

Will smiled at his words. He crossed his arms and nodded, feeling more than a little proud. “Aye, should be close to twenty now.” His gaze wandered into the distance as he pondered what Jack had told him. “So the lad's at the palace, huh? I'm glad. He shouldn't end up a pirate like his dad.”

Jack chuckled with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. “Sure. Should make something of himself while he can.”

Will nodded. “Anyway, I should go. The day won't last forever. So long, Jack.” He turned with one hand raised in Goodbye when he felt the other man suddenly grab his shoulder and forcefully turn him back around.

“Whoa there, whelp,” Jack scolded him with a mischievous grin. “Leaving just like that? Is that any way to treat an old friend?”

Will scowled. “When were we ever friends, Jack? Besides you know that I don't have time to waste on you.”

Something in Jack's eyes flashed, but it was gone too fast for Will to tell what it was. “Have a drink with me,” the pirate demanded. “After that I'll let you go wherever you want.”

“No thanks,” Will snapped, trying to shake off Jack's hand. The other man just gripped him tighter.

“For old time's sake,” the pirate insisted with a strange look in his eyes.

Will stared at him for a few seconds before he closed his eyes and gave in with a long-suffering sigh. “Fine. One drink.”

Jack's face lit up with a crooked grin.

“I mean it, Jack. Just one.”

The pirate laughed at that, heavily patting him on the shoulder. “Aye. Just one.”

 

An hour later Will was once again reminded why there could never be such a thing as 'just one' drink with Jack Sparrow. His company was strangely pleasant even though his behavior was as boisterous and obnoxious as ever. It was almost nostalgic, sitting there and getting drunk together as they had so many times in the past.

And yet it felt different. _Jack_ felt different. Will couldn't put his finger on it, but there was something off about the pirate. Well, more off than usual. Still Jack kept up a facade of cheerfulness and mirth, but for whom Will did not know. It wasn't as though the years had turned him blind to the moods of someone he'd once known so well.

“So, the Dutchman,” Jack spoke up as he refilled Will's glass yet again. “She still holding up?”

“'Course,” he replied gruffly, downing his drink in one go. “I'm a good Captain.”

“Can't imagine.” Jack smirked even though Will thought he saw a flicker of sadness for a second. Strange indeed.

“That I believe. No examples for what makes a good Captain anywhere near you, how would you know one if you saw them?”

Jack only hummed in response, clearly elsewhere with his thoughts. Will frowned as he put his drink down, looking at the other pirate with narrowed eyes.

“What's up with you? You look like someone pissed in your rum.” Jack snorted a laugh as Will leaned closer. “Trouble with the crew?”

The older pirate scoffed at that. “Nah. Haven't seen them in years. God knows where those bastards went off to.”

Will averted his eyes. “I saw Gibbs once.” When Jack only looked at him strangely the younger man specified. ”I brought him over.”

“You- oh.” Will saw comprehension dawn on his face, quickly replaced by a somber look. Jack tipped his hat. “'S a shame. He was a good man.”

“Aye,” Will agreed and raised his jug. “To death.”

Jack mirrored the gesture. “To death,” he said quietly, tipping his head back and clearing his drink in three gulps.

Will set his jug down and took a look around the tavern, watching the people dancing, laughing and fighting all around. He would be lying if he said he hadn't missed it. Ten years on a ship gave you cabin fever like you couldn't imagine, especially once the rum turned sparse and the crew started to stink. He quietly chuckled to himself at the irony of seeking out a tavern where the smell only got that much worse. Great time on land he was having.

“Say, William. Are you happy?”

Will looked up at Jack, surprised by the strange note in his voice. “What?”

“It saved your life at the time, sure,” Jack continued, looking directly at him. “But are you happy – I mean truly happy – to be the Dutchman's captain?”

He considered the question for a moment before answering. “I see my father every day. And my crew's made of men to be proud of. I could have it worse.”

“That doesn't answer my question,” Jack insisted with a thoughtful frown. “Are you happy even without Elizabeth there?”

So that was the point. Will put his glass down, suddenly not at all in the mood to drink anymore. “Sometimes...” he started only to stop and think of how to put his worries into words. Jack was uncharacteristically quiet as he waited for an answer. “Sometimes I forget her face,” Will finally admitted, expression dark. “I don't know what my child looks like now. I couldn't watch him grow up into a man.” His eyes settled on his clutched hands, frustration seeping into his words. “I doubt that he looks up to me. Now that he's at the palace he probably thinks I'm scum, just like I used to think badly of my own father for being a pirate.” He wiped his brow with one hand, hiding his eyes. “It's not a good feeling...”

Jack nodded slowly as he took that information in. “So you're not happy,” he concluded. “I thought as much.”

“Where have _you_ been anyway?”, Will suddenly asked, abruptly changing the subject. “I haven't seen you around for the last twenty years.”

“Oh, here and there,” Jack waved him off. “Sightseeing, pillaging... The usual.”

Will eyed him quizzically. “That's all? No great stories of your adventures?”

Jack grinned crookedly. “I'm not a man of tall tales, William. I thought you'd remember as much.”

“Oh, you most certainly are,” Will corrected with a grin. “I've yet to meet a man who yarns as much as Captain Jack Sparrow.”

“Then you've indeed made very few acquaintances with pirates in your life, Mr Turner,” Jack countered with a smirk.

As they bantered Will found that somewhere along the way they'd fallen back into their old routine without him even noticing. He didn't like to admit it, but he'd kind of missed these moments with Jack. It reminded him of the times when he hadn't wanted to bash the older pirate's head in or trade him around for his own purposes, but when he'd sincerely thought of Jack as a friend. Not one that you could rely on, but one that Will could trust to pull through, no matter what.

Before Will knew it half a day had passed in the tavern, just talking about the old days, drinking and laughing together. He heard about a great fish that had terrorized the seas in the north until Jack and his crew had killed it to sell its meat for a horrendous prize. About an island full of vicious snake-women who ate men alive to sustain their beauty. And a story about finding the Fountain of Youth and destroying it, about mermaids and an old pirate named Blackbeard. For a man who supposedly didn't tell stories Jack was incredibly talkative once you got him going. Will responded by offering stories of his own, of his cruise through a black sea, collecting souls and prolonging life on his ship as he saw fit.

He'd almost, _almost_ forgotten about Elizabeth for a moment.

“Ah darn it, where'd the time go?” he said when a look out the window showed the sun standing far past midday on the sky. “Only one day on land and I haven't even seen Elisabeth yet. Great husband I am.” Will stretched his arms, standing up from the table and leaving a few coins for his rum. “It's been fun, Jack. I guess we'll meet again someday.”

Jack eyed him with an unreadable expression before he rose as well. “I'll come with you.”

Will frowned at the suddenness as well as the prospect of the pirate visiting his family. “Jack-”

“Not all the way,” Jack clarified, putting his coat on as he walked ahead. “Just along the shore.”

Will tried to find an argument against Jack's company but came up empty, so he grudgingly followed with a sullen expression. Why was the other pirate so clingy all of a sudden? The Jack Sparrow he knew would've never tagged along to go for a _walk_ of all things.

Their trip along the beach was a quiet one, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable. Still it bothered Will. Something was wrong with Jack and he couldn't figure out what exactly it was.

“So,” Will tried to start up a conversation again. “Where are you headed next? I'm sure you have plans.”

Jack shrugged, his eyes trained on the ocean with a faraway expression. “Who knows.”

Will frowned. “You got nothing in mind?”

“I do.” Jack didn't bother clarifying. “The world has grown old, William,” he said instead, still looking into the distance. “Times have changed. There aren't a lot of places left where I could go. I guess it's unavoidable.”

“What's unavoidable?” Will asked, a little more sharply than he'd intended. He had a very bad feeling about where this conversation was headed.

Jack turned his eyes towards Will and in that moment the younger man finally realized what it was exactly that he'd seen in his face all evening.

“I won't be a pirate much longer, whelp.”

Will stared at Jack with a face like stone. “What?”

“You heard me”, the older pirate said calmly, facing the ocean again. “All the great treasures out there have been found or proclaimed fake. They're selling maps of rumored islands left and right and the Brethren Code is nothing but a joke.” Jack looked at him with eyes that told Will far more than his words ever could. Jack wasn't just done being a pirate. He was done _trying_. “Face it, William. The age of pirates is over. We can't do anything to change that.”

Resignation. The one thing Will had never expected from Jack and yet here they were. Quitting the life of a pirate, submitting to the authorities. It had been in Jack's eyes since the moment he saw him and yet Will only now understood just how torn Jack really was. For someone who had once aspired to become the last pirate standing it was almost heartbreaking.

Will stared at him in silence for a long moment before he spoke. “You really have gotten old, haven't you?”

He'd expected indignation, but instead Jack only gave him a tired smile. “I guess I have.”

The two men stared at each other, a new understanding passing between them, and for some reason Will felt almost inclined to comfort Jack. He didn't of course. The older pirate would be terribly insulted if he did. And what good would it do to try and talk sense into Jack? Once the pirate put his mind to something there was no changing it, he'd proven that time and time again.

“Well,” Will spoke up after several moments of tense silence. “If this era is over then let it not be said that Jack Sparrow has not lived a fulfilling life.” He raised a hand to give a mock salute to the older pirate with a crooked grin. “I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Farewell, Jack.”

He turned around to start on the path to Elizabeth's residence when Jack's voice called him back.

“I do have one regret.”

Will looked back over his shoulder to find Jack fixing him with a look he could not place. He frowned. “Whatever could that be?”

Jack took a deep breath before his eyes grew hard. “If I had to name the one thing I truly regret in life it is that I ever saved Elizabeth.”

Something inside Will froze for a second before the hot flame of rage thawed him out of his stupor.

“I hope to God that you have a good explanation for your words,” he growled, already reaching for the sword on his belt. “Or your sorry life will end right here, right now.”

Jack was still looking him straight in the eye, undeterred. “She got everything. There aren't many things that I wanted in this life, but the ones I did? She got them all.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Will growled.

Jack looked away. “Nothing, I guess. It's too late anyway.”

Will strode forward with two quick steps and grabbed Jack's lapels to haul him right up to his face. “You best be listening, Jack, 'cause I'm not saying this twice. One more word of bad will against Elizabeth – just one – and I will kill you where you stand. You got that?”

Jack didn't answer, just looked at him with eyes that seemed far too old on his face. Will huffed and pushed the other man away.

“You keep living your pathetic life and feeling sorry for yourself. I'm going to see my family.” With that he turned and walked away, not looking back even as Jack's voice called after him.

“I wish the very best for you, William Turner. Tell Elizabeth the same.”

Shaking his head with a scoff Will kept walking, the hot burn of rage still tightening his hands into fists. The nerve of that pirate to dismiss the one good deed he'd ever done in his life, to call it something regrettable. All because of some petty jealousy, probably of the comforts and riches that Elizabeth had acquired over the years, the likes of which Jack had never managed to accomplish.

Will fumed as Jack's words rang over and over in his head. He'd lost half a day already and for what? To drink himself stupid with someone who wasn't even his friend at the best of times? Well, he was partially to blame for that, letting Jack convince him to share drinks even when he knew better than to start anything of the sort. What had he been thinking? Now he had lost time to make up for.

With every step that he took towards the Swann mansion he could feel his blood flow quicken, his breath come faster. The heartbeat that he had not felt in ten years and was but a faint echo in his chest grew stronger as he came closer to where he'd left his heart literally in her hands. By the time he reached the door he was silently crying, overwhelmed by the emotions he could not feel otherwise. After ten long years he was alive again.

Elizabeth was just as lovely as he'd remembered her. The hours they spent together were precious and sweet like the words they whispered to each other afterwards. His son greeted him with kindness and respect and introduced him to his wife, a lovely girl named Sayla. All the fears he'd had coming here were washed away with the breeze and when he had to leave it felt like ripping out his heart all over again. Not once did he think about Jack.

They accompanied him to the shore where his rowboat was waiting for him, his crew mates already hollering and waving at him in the distance.

“So... this is Goodbye,” he said with a heavy heart as he ran a hand through Elizabeth's hair.

“Not forever,” she replied, pressing another kiss to his lips. He held her tightly, afraid to let go.

“Captain!”

Will turned towards his crew mate, still holding Elizabeth in his arms. “What is it?”

“A storm is coming, we have to leave now,” the man reported, saluting him and immediately taking to the oars.

Will nodded and turned to give Elizabeth one more kiss. “I have to go.”

“Take care,” she said and stepped back to watch as he pushed the boat into the water and settled in with three of his crew mates.

They rowed out onto the sea, watching their families grow smaller the further they got away from the shore.

“Well, I had me a fine day today, laddies,” Old John said, his wide grin showing off all his missing molars.

“Aye,” Travis chimed in. “We stocked up on rum again, Cap'n - goodness gracious were we low on tha' - an' we got them apples Ol' Bootstrap likes so much.”

“Did ya hear?” Romney said with a wicked grin on his face, leaning forward as though to tell them a secret. “The Trading Company finally got 'im! About time I say, he's been a pain in me arse for a long time, I tell ya.”

“Who?” Travis asked, brow furrowed. “I saw th' plaza crawlin' with folk, but no one said nothin' about it.”

“Who indeed,” Romney exclaimed, raising his voice over the wind that was picking up around them. Will looked to the clouds. The storm would hit them soon. “A horrible man he is, let me tell ya. I met 'im in Tortuga an' he took me Jessie from me along wit' me golden goblet.” Romney spat in the water. “Good thing they got 'im, that swine. And to think they called 'im Captain! Captain Jack Sparrow!”

Will's blood ran cold.

“Now he's gon' pay for what he did to me Jessie,” Romney laughed, lifting his oar to the sky. “Hang 'im high, I say!”

“Jack Sparrow?” Will asked, his tongue feeling numb in his mouth as he formed the words. “You're sure?”

“Aye, Cap'n,” Romney said, tipping his hat. “'S what I heard alright.”

Will turned to look back at the shore where he could see the government building in the distance. If it was true then Jack would be executed on the morrow. He shook his head. Yeah, right. As if anyone could truly hold Jack Sparrow captive. This wasn't the first time the pirate had gotten into trouble and it wouldn't be the last time that he'd weasel his way out of it. And the crew -

But the crew wasn't with him.

Will clutched the oars tighter in his fists. Jack didn't have any friends he knew of in this town and he wasn't a Captain anymore. Who would help him? Will was the only one who -

But he couldn't. The sea called to him, urging him out into the open waters where he belonged. One day on land, ten years on the sea. That was the prize he paid.

Will shook his head and turned his back on the shore to start rowing with renewed vigor. Jack could handle himself. He'd always done so in the past. And it wasn't Will's problem anyway, in fact he shouldn't even care after what Jack had said only a few hours ago.

_I won't be a pirate much longer, whelp._

Will's arms faltered on the next swing and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. Worrying about Jack? Nonsense. It was probably the leftover buzz from all the rum.

_There aren't many things that I wanted in this life._

Oh but that was a lie, wasn't it? Jack had always reached for the impossible, always greedy, always wanting.

_I wish the very best for you, Will Turner._

He hadn't seen Jack's face when he'd said that. 

Will didn't register the puzzled gazes of his men when he suddenly doubled the speed with which he pushed and pulled his oars through the water. This was not the time to think about any of this. A storm was coming and he had a ship to steer through it.

Jack could handle himself. It was none of his concern.

 

The night came and went and took with it all thoughts of Jack Sparrow. It had barely been a day and already Will had trouble remembering the feeling of solid ground under his feet, the smell of wood not ingrained with sea salt. He stood at the helm, supervising his crew as they sorted out their hold, bringing all their new and old possessions under deck for safekeeping.

“Where to next, Cap'n?” The navigator yelled up at him, sifting through maps in search of inspiration.

Will sighed, leaning against the helm and enjoying the breeze brushing past his face. “Open waters, my friend. We have people to bring over.”

His navigator nodded, passing his commands to the rest of the crew. Will turned to look out into the sea, his only permanent companion. People came and went, even his crew wasn't going to stay with him forever. But the sea, the sea was eternal. And Will too, as he was bound to it.

The day passed quickly as nothing exciting happened, the routine of most days on sea. The crew had taken the time to sleep through the sting of the midday sun, conserving their energy. It was only when night fell that the Dutchman and its crew rose to fulfill their purpose.

When the last rays of the sun disappeared on the horizon Will raised his voice.

“All hands on deck! Turn starboard and wait for the boats!”

As the crew responded to his commands Will took his place at the railing, ready to welcome the freshly dead. It didn't take long before their lights filled the horizon, leading their way into the cold waters of death that the Dutchman reigned over.

As the first boats passed their ship Will counted heads as was his duty, making sure that none went missing on their journey. It wouldn't be the first time that some desperate soul tried to claw their way back out. Will would have to be the one to retrieve them and bring them safely to the other side, a most ungrateful job. But so far they all had been sitting peacefully, men, women and-

“...Jack?”

Will's eyes widened when he recognized the man three boats down from his ship, staring straight ahead and missing his hat and coat.

“Jack!” He called out, louder this time, and slowly, as though he was sleepwalking, Jack turned towards him.

“Ah, William,” he said, his voice echoing on the black ocean. “I forgot that you would be here.”

Will couldn't believe his eyes. “What are you doing here?” And more importantly. “Why are you dead?”

Jack chuckled, as though unaffected by Will's accusing tone. “Don't act so surprised. It was long overdue.” He shook his head and scoffed. “The marines hanged me for theft, can you believe it? All those years being a pirate and they hang me because I stole from the Governor. Two measly goblets for my life. What a joke.”

Will felt a hand on his shoulder and didn't have to turn to recognize his father's touch.

“You couldn't have done a thing, son.” He heard him say and felt sick at the thought that yes, he could have, he'd heard his crew talk about this and he hadn't done anything.

“So that's it?” He yelled, anger and sorrow mixing in his voice. “You're giving up? Just like that?”

“What else is there for me, William?” Jack called out with an annoyed undertone, now turned fully towards the Dutchman as though to face this final confrontation head on. “I've lost my crew. I've lost my life! And I've lost my hat,” he mumbled as if in an afterthought, scratching at his dreads with a furrowed brow.

And Will couldn't help the sudden wash of regret that overcame him. Jack was the strangest man he ever met, but also the most unbelievable, strangely inspiring, uncharacteristically caring individual he knew. Will was prone to deny it, but he'd once called this man a friend, even though they'd parted on less than friendly terms, even though they'd betrayed each other too many times to count. There were many things he'd said to Jack that he wished he could take back, but more than that he could not imagine a world without Captain Jack Sparrow. What was the sea without its most notorious pirate? What was this world without someone challenging it?

“This is our curse, William,” his father said quietly, as if aware of his inner turmoil. “We have to watch our family and friends die as we stay alive to see them go. We have to endure the pain of loss until it dulls to nothing but faint memories over and over and over again until we end up feeling nothing.”

Will nodded faintly. “I know.”

And he did. He'd lived this life for twenty years now. Still that didn't change how unfair it seemed, to deprive the world of a man like Captain Jack Sparrow.

“This may well be the last time we see each other,” Jack shouted, waving at him. His eyes were warm in the cold water surrounding them. “I wish you the best of luck, William Turner! Better luck than I had!”

And at that Will finally understood. What Jack had been trying to tell him, what he'd missed all these years. What would save them.

“Jack Sparrow!” He yelled, waving over a crew member to ready the rowboat.

“Do you fear death?”

Jack's grin shone brighter than any gold in the sea.


End file.
